Sachiko Kabuki
Info about who they are and who made the oc Part I Introduction Arc After passing genin exams,Sachi was placed in team 17 alongside with her teammates, Twins Akashi and Ayato Akazawa and their sensei Ouji Kabuki her uncle. Ouji Kabuki-At the start nobody knew that he was Sachi’s uncle,they kept it as secret for some reasons and since Ouji was known as “Yoroi” most of people throught that it was his real name including Akashi and Ayato, also Naruto and others…Only jonins, Hokage and his family knew about his real name. Ouji himself was very different from other Kabuki clan member’s, He broke rules to become ninja who actually fights,He has big muscles and lots of scars, also he always walks around with angry and suffered face, he scares lots of people but has big heart. Ayato Kabuki- disrespectful, Known as the troublemaker, Ayato is an attention seeker and loves mischief. He looks down on others and loves to bully and tease people. He always has gets into fight with everyone, most of the time Ouji and Sachi but they end up friends again. Akashi-Also disrespectful but more playful and flirty.Most of the time he is cheerfull and loves to joke.Also gets into fights with Ouji. Ouji gave Sachi right to tell her teammates about her kekkei genkai and they made promised to not tell anyone. Chūnin Exam Arc After hearing new about chunin exams starting,Akashi got brilliant idea to sneak in Ibiki’s office and see answers thanks to Sachi’s kekkei genkai, Sachi got very scared,she wasn’t sure if it was such a good idea but after Ayato’s provocation she agreed to do it. Since Ibiki enjoys visiting Kabaku clan’s theater,Sachi already knew him personally,it was easy for her to do it without anyone noticing. Thats why first part was very easy for Akashi, Ayato and Sachi. Second part also was easy for them. They got Heaven scroll and got Earth scroll easily, thanks to Akashi and Ayato,Sachi wasn’t much of help,she only was healing them.Later she healed Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke because she was friends with Sakura and somewhat friends with Naruto and Sasuke because Sasuke used to visit her family’s theater with his family in the past. Ayato and Akashi didn't really wanted Sachi to heal them but since they already had scroll they accepted that fact. In the preliminary matches of the exam, Sachi fought Onaji kai, guy using water release, Sachi wanted to fight but her uncle told her to give up, she was surprised but than understood that it was because of her clan, Sachi gave up. Twins passed exams. In the third part she went with her uncle to cheer up Ayato and Akashi. Since Ayato was fighting against Kai,she was very interested. Ayato wanted to win also because of two reason:1. He hates loosing, 2. because he knew that Sachi wanted him to do it, Ayato was able to defeat him but he gained lots of injuries,Sachi attempted to heal him but at the end they had to take him at hospital,Sachi and Akashi of course followed him, Yoroi stayed and wished Ayato to get well soon. Invasion of Konoha Arc Sachi is later seen along side with others mourning Hokage’s death. Part II Sachi was able to become chunin,she realized that she wouldn't be able to become chunin with just an kunai that’s why she decided to break the promise and use her true powers of course after hokage gave her right so that wasn't much problem.Since she was now allowed to use “Kitsune” she began to train with her uncle,she trained every single day to become at least close to name “strong ninja”. Kazekage Rescue Arc In shippuden Sachi first appeared in Kazekage rescue arc,When Naruto first saw her,he said “that crimson hair… Sa-chi!” as member of Kabuki clan Sachi decided to act like she doesn't knew who he was,Naruto of course got on her trick,after he realized that she was just pretending (with sakura’s help,she punched him) everyone laughed and than Sachi hugged him,Naruto was pretty surprised but than Sachi punched him and he realized that everything was back to normal. Invasion of Pain Arc When pain attacked Konoha,she was at home after hearing about pain’s invasion her father and uncle went to fight,Sachi decided to go too,to do job of medic,even thought her mother ordered her to stay,as always she hasn't listened to them and ran away,her mother followed her until they appeared in the center of konoha where hospital was,that’s when pain blew up village using Shinra Tensei,Sachi saw that the stone was flying directly toward his mother, She pushed her mother from the way, stone hitting Sachi and after few seconds she was under it. Of course it was big shock for her mother she was crying and begging for help, soon Sakura found them and when she saw that Sachi was dead she broke down in tears but gained strength and took them to safer place. Sachi was later revived through Pain's resurrection technique. Five Kage Summit Arc Because of Ouji being risk lover team 17 decided to follow Danzō,of course Danzo noticed that they followed him and when he asked them for a reason Ouji and Sachiko with their acting made him believe that they followed him as his extra guards. After Torune and Fū got in fight with Obito,Ouji decided to help them because he is not that kind of person that leaves others in danger.Her team decided to fight alongside with him,Ouji told them that he was very proud of them.Sadly Ouji got killed in battle,Sachi, Akashi and Ayato somehow managed to survive and later were found by Kakashi. Sachi was depressed for weeks because of Ouji's death,she didn't have enough courage to go on his funeral but later when everyone left she went on his grave and cried for hour. Shinobi World War Arc Shinobi world war was perfect time to show everyone Kabuki clan’s true powers,almost everyone from Kabuki clan including Sachiko and Shin joined war.Both like most of the members were putted in second division but Sachi also was helping medics and injured people. When sensors felt big amount of chakra Sachi decided to go and check by herself; Shin decided to go with her. Turned out that Kabuto reanimated Ouji.It was both physically and psychically hard for Sachiko and Shin.Sachiko couldn’t move,Ouji tried to control himself but at the end Kabuto took control over him and he attacked them.Shin with help of Sachiko managed to defeat him.At the end when Ouji was already disappearing Sachi ran to him and hugged him,Sachi was crying and tears fell down from Ouji's eyes. Trivia *“Sachiko” means “ Good fortune” and “Kabuki” is actually is a form of traditional Japanese theatre and it means “Type of drama” *favorite food: Daifuku,Uirō,Arare(she loves sweets) *least favorite food: Tsukemono *Sachi’s hobbies are acting and whriting usually scenario. *Yū Kobayashi was chosen as her voice actress because of her talent making different and strange voices. *Sachi has completed 29 official missions *Her favorite word is “illusion”( 錯覚,Sakkaku) and her favorite phrase is “Acting is what makes me happy or atleast helps me pretend that im happy". References *Pictures are edited by me y ~uraraka~ *Base was used for full body picture Category:DRAFT